Do You Remember When
by Yotaka
Summary: A classic WAFFY romance between our favorite couple Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru admit their feeling etc...


This is my second one shot WAFF fanfic so brace your self ^._.^  
  
{}= thoughts ""= speaking ''= a character quoting someone else  
  
Kaoru walked through the gate to her dojo and shut it behind her. She Walked up to the steps and gradually sat down on them her bo (wooden sword) beside her. She wiped the sweat from her brow, those kids she trained where so hard to train. They where little sweet hearts but yet. She could tell they didn't have the potential that Yahiko the brat did and she knew it. She smiled to herself; yes he was a brat who wants to be treated like an adult when really he is a kind young boy inside who just wants a big sister. Kaoru sighed,  
  
"Whatever. I have to go find Kenshin; I want him to go pick up some groceries for me." She got up and opened the door to her dojo slightly, "Kenshin!!! Are you here?!?!?" "Yes Miss. Kaoru!! I'll be right there." She waited a minute and Kenshin came around the hallway to the front door. "Yes Miss. Kaoru?" he asked. "Kenshin, can you go to the market and quickly get some tofu and 2lbs of rice?" He smiled, "Yes Miss. Kaoru, I would be glad to." She bent down and picked up a tiny bucket for tofu and handed it to him, "Make sure to hurry up though, I get bored here with no one to talk to but the brat." He smiled again, "Yes Miss. Kaoru." He started to walk down the path briskly to the market place.  
  
She sighed, tired of being called MISS Kaoru. For a long time people have been calling her that and she wanted them to call her just KAORU. But now, she didn't want that . She wanted to be called M-" "Hello!!! Any one in there?!?!? Earth to ugly!!!" A certain brat's voice shattered through her thoughts and she drifted back from dreamland and into reality. She realized that Yahiko was knocking his fist on her head. She opened her eyes and punched him squarely between the eyes. He fell on the ground then promptly got up rubbing the bump on his forehead.  
  
"What did you do that for?" "Two reasons: 1) You said I was ugly and 2) For breaking me out of my thoughts." Yahiko smirked then said "You probably where daydreaming about Kenshin. 'Hey look at me! I'm Kaoru and feel sorry for me because I'm just too much of a wimp to tell Kenshin I LUV him! Swoon!'" Kaoru turned bright red, "Why you little brat! You will never see the light of day again!" But before she could hit him he was already far away running for his life.  
  
Kaoru sighed. Even though she felt like killing Yahiko she knew he was right. She was just too shy to tell Kenshin her feelings. She hinted him many times but the Rurouni was just too dense to read the signs she gave him.  
  
She went inside the dojo and went to her room to take off her clothes and get ready for her bath. She slowly took off her practice gi and unbound her breasts (you know, she wears those bandages around her breasts so her boobs don't jiggle when she's going to be teaching or practicing her sword techniques). She wrapped a towel around her body so she could tip toe out to the bathhouse. Luckily, Kenshin had already prepared the bath for her so all she had to do was go right on in. She took the towel off and slid into the water. "Ohhh! This feels sooo good!" she sighed in blissful pleasure.  
  
After a while she got out of the bath a quickly ran to the back door of the dojo but before she could get there. "Well look who we have here? It's little missy in a bath towel." Kaoru looked to her left and saw Sanosuke sitting on a rock looking at her. She was so surprised that she dropped her towel. Sanosuke didn't expect that to happen and his eyes went wide. "Wow jou-chan! Not bad! Made a bet with Kenshin that your breasts where small ad he said they weren't. Looks like he won the bet! They are pretty good sized. Not bad, not bad at all." Kaoru blushed and quickly picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself again. "Kenshin would never say that you sick perverted jerk!" she quickly went into the house with Sano's laughter fallowing her. {That jerk! Ohhh!} she thought malevolently.  
  
She went to her room and pulled out four kimonos's that she liked the best. One was yellow with pink sakura petals. She wore that one a lot so she decided against it. Another one had many layers. It was given to her by her father before he went off to fight in the war. It was VERY expensive and too flashy so she decided it against it too. The third one was a white wedding kimono. {I'll save it for another day, if tonight goes how I planned with Kenshin ^_^} she thought. Then there was the last one. It was purple with a dark blue obi. She decided that one was the best choice out of them all. She also pulled out of here drawer a dark purple shawl that belonged to her mother along with the wedding kimono. She looked at her self in the mirror. She thought she looked very pretty, but something was a little off. She decided to undo her pony tail. Her hair cascaded around her in black waves. {That's better} she thought. Going over to her dresser she picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed on a bit of Jasmine. It was her favorite scent.  
  
She walked into the Kitchen and saw that Yahiko came back. "Yahiko, when Kenshin gets here can you tell him I'm out by the river behind the forest." Yahiko started to turn around, "Alright busu but-" When he was fully turned around he just stood there staring. "Kaoru, is that you?" Kaoru smiled, "Yes Yahiko, now remember to tell Kenshin kay?" Yahiko got back to his old self quickly and said, "If I don't forget first ugly. But I bet Kenshin will think you are so ugly he'll probably think you're Shishio." Kaoru fumed, "You brat! You're going to really get it one of these days!"  
  
She marched out the front door and went through the forest to the river. After a few minutes she pushed through the trees and found herself at the river bank. She sat down on a log and looked out to where the trees tops met the sky on the other side. The scenery was beautiful. She felt the warm wind blow around her and sakura blossoms fall on the ground and into her hair. Tonight she was going to tell Kenshin how she feels about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back At The Dojo  
  
"Miss. Kaoru! I'm home!" Kenshin yelled. He loved saying those words, it really made him feel like it was true. "Miss. Kaoru!" No answer. Instead Yahiko walked out from the kitchen. "Yahiko, have you seen Kaoru." "Oh yah, she told me to say that she went out to the river behind the forest." Kenshin nodded. "Thanks Yahiko."  
  
Kenshin went to his room quickly and put on a fresh new blue gi he had bought at the market. He smoothed out the wrinkles and tucked his Reverse Blade into his hakama. He breathed in a deep breath. Tonight he was going to tell Kaoru how he feels about her.  
  
Kenshin stepped out onto the front porch and walked towards the woods. It was getting darker and he didn't want her out alone. Birds darted across the sky and the fireflies started to come out. He walked slowly over and pushed himself through the trees. He saw her sitting on a log facing away from him toward the river. "Kaoru," he said. She got up and slowly turned around. Kenshin's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Tomoe?" he breathed. It had to be her: same white skin, delicate features and a dark purple shawl that she always wore before she. . . died. . . Around 10 years ago. He inhaled her scent, yet, it was not the scent of white plums, but Jasmine. Freshly picked Jasmine was what she wore.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. Kenshin's eyes had been all glazed over and he was not quite there. But his cleared and he looked at her like he was surprised she was there. "Kaoru?" he asked, quite confused. "Yah, of course. But are you okay, you looked like you had seen a ghost. Then you sorda' just blanked out on me." He smiled, "Sorry, I guess my mind kind of went rurouni on me for a few seconds (his mind wandered for a few seconds is what I meant)." Now that he got that illusion of Tomoe out of his head he took a look at what she looked like just then. Her long, dark, raven like hair that settled around her shoulders in waves. She had on a kimono that was light purple and a dark purple shawl. {Just like the outfit Tomoe used to ware. . . But yet she has a whole different beauty than Tomoe.} Yes, Kaoru was quite beautiful right then, he could just look at her for the rest of his life and never tire of it. Maybe he would be able to do that someday. . .  
  
"So what are you doing out here alone when it's almost dark. Don't you know enough bad stuff has happened with you going out at night alone?" She shrugged, "Yah, but I know that you would come to my rescue if I needed you." She winked and giggled softly, Kenshin managed a weak smile. That was NOT funny to him, the thought they he might not be able to save her some day still plagued his mind. "As for why I'm out here, well, I'm just remembering I guess." "Remembering?" he questioned. "Yah, remembering stuff like the time we first met, Jineh kidnapping me, the fight with Shishio, Enishi kidnapping me. . . Twice I've been kidnapped while not even being able to defend my self. How embarrassing. Yet, you came and saved me both times," she paused and smiled, "Guess I proved you're point about being out after dark. Here Kenshin, sit down beside me." She scooted over and patted a space beside her for him to sit on.  
  
He went and adjusted his hakama (his long male skort basically, if you don't know what a hakama is ^0^. And if you don't know what a skort is then you should know it's girls shorts that look like a skirt) before he sat down.  
  
They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a while then Kenshin said, "Kaoru I-" But he was cut off as Kaoru sealed his mouth with a kiss. She quickly then pulled away shy, Kenshin's face full of surprise. Kaoru quickly got up and started to walk away cheeks rosy with embarrassment, "Sorry Kenshin, see you later." She said quickly. But before she could get way she felt Kenshin pulled her around from behind and made her kiss him full on the lips, and it was powerful. She pulled away cheeks flushed and lips swollen. "Kenshin. . ." she whispered and he held her close, "Kaoru, there is no need to be sorry. I love you Kaoru." Kaoru pulled away for a second but still held his hands. "I love you too Kenshin. I really do."  
  
He smiled and then asked her, "Kaoru, will you marry me?" Kaoru smiled and kissed him softly and then said softly, "Yes Kenshin, I will." And then they kissed by the river as the sun went down behind them.  
  
Ack! Can't believe I wrote that. But I guess I'm sorda' a sap for Ken/Kao romance. . . I guess I could have made it much sappier though so yah! Bye! 


End file.
